Error
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Luhan merasa, terkadang dunia sangatlah indah. Tapi semua itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap jika kenyataan yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba terpampang di depan mata. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja terkadang itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. (Summary gagal - - ) Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / YAOI


**Error**

* * *

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan, Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Yoojung, Heechul, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sohee

Genre : Fluff – Angst, romance /?, brothership, family

Rate : K+ / PG

Warn! : typos everywhere! Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Desclaimer : sama seperti author pada umumnya.

An : repost fb.

Summary : [ONESHOT] Luhan merasa, terkadang dunia sangatlah indah. Tapi semua itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap jika kenyataan yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba terpampang di depan mata. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja terkadang itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. (Summary gagal -_- ) Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / YAOI

.

.

.

"Kim Luhan, berhenti memainkan makananmu. Bukannya motormu baru bisa keluar bengkel dua hari lagi? Sebentar lagi ayah berangkat, apa kau ingin pergi ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki?"

Ocehan Kim Heechul barusan menyadarkan Luhan. Sohee yang duduk di samping Heechul menendang kecil kaki Heechul. Luhan hanya bisa tergagap ditatap tajam tiga pasang mata yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mengangguk kecil kemudian beranjak, "aku sudah selesai kok _hyung_," ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dengan langkah berat.

"Kalau bertemu Minseok, sampaikan salamku padanya, 'Heechul hyung juga ingin bertemu denganmu'."

Luhan menoleh pada Heechul sekilas dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, "tentu hyung," kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa Luhan _oppa _ada masalah?" tanya Yoojung. si Bungsu Kim itu ternyata juga –sedikit- menyadari keadaan Luhan. Matanya yang menuntut jawaban menatap satu persatu orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang pusing dengan tugasnya di perguruan tinggi-"

"Kalau begitu Yoojung tidak mau pergi ke perguruan tinggi kalau sudah lulus _high school_!" bocah polos sepuluh tahun itu memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Membuat ayah, ibu dan Sohee tertawa geli.

"Ya! Mau jadi apa kalau kau besar nanti? Ibu rumah tangga yang baik? Sudah tidak jaman! Sohee eonni saja sudah punya usaha butik sendiri. Setidaknya jadilah direktur utama perusahaan besar yang setara dengan SM Entertainment," celetuk Heechul berpura-pura marah.

"Aku tahu kenapa _oppa_ berkata seperti itu padaku," balas Yoojung cepat.

"Apa? Apa? Ayo coba katakan,"

"Karena _oppa_ ingin mendapat gaji lebih kalau _oppa_ pindah bekerja di perusahaanku nanti!"

"Ah...kau benar-benar iblis kecil rupanya" Heechul yang memang bekerja sebagai salah satu staff SM Entertainment merasa tersinggung.

"Kau yang menanam benih pada Yoojung, terima saja hasil kerjamu dengan lapang dada," kata Sohee pada suaminya, Heechul. Semua orang kecuali Heechul tertawa lebar mendengar kalimat Sohee barusan.

Dari luar Luhan dapat mendengar samar-samar candaan keluarganya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Semua juga tahu Heechul lah yang membuat Yoojung menjadi pandai bicara seperti itu.

"Hei, Luhan-ah! Mau berangkat denganku?"

"Minseok _hyung?_"

"Ayo cepat!" Minseok menepuk kursi penumpang yang ada di bagian belakang sepedanya.

"Tidak _hyung_, terimakasih. Sebentar lagi Ayahku keluar- atau bagaimana kalau kau ikut berangkat denganku saja? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengayuh pedal itu lagi."

"Eih...aku lebih suka sepedaku. Ramah lingkungan, tidak membutuhkan bahan bakar, membuat tubuh sehat pula. Dari pada mobil butut tahun 80-an ayahmu, sepedaku adalah yang terbaik!"

Luhan terkekeh,"terserah kau saja _hyung_."

"Heechul hyung bilang, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Minseok tampak berpikir sejenak, "baiklah kalau aku punya waktu senggang, aku akan menemuinya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu di kampus!"

"HATI-HATI DI JALAN!" tambah Luhan sebelum Minseok hilang di belokan.

"Luhan?"

"Uh, Ibu? Sejak kapan Ibu di sana?" Luhan mendapati sang ibu berdiri di ambang pintu beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Hmm...baru saja. Itu tadi, siapa?" tanya beliau sembari meraih lengan Luhan.

"Itu..Minseok _hyung_, hehe..."

"Oh..." Ibu Luhan mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Beliau menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah suaminya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. "Sayang, Luhan sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

"Aku tahu," Tuan Kim mengecup dahi Nyonya Kim lalu mengacak topi yang Luhan kenakan, "maaf membuatmu menunggu, Nak."

Luhan mengangkat jempolnya, seolah mengatakan 'It's okay, Dad!'

"Luhan?"

"Ya?" Luhan yang hendak masuk mobil mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh pada Ibunya.

Ibu Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan erat. Beliau mengelus punggung Luhan sayang. "Jangan buat dirimu sakit."

Luhan menyambut pelukan Ibunya, "aku tahu Bu. Aku bukanlah orang lemah seperti itu! Aku _manly_! Apa Ibu lupa? Hehe..."

"Baiklah...hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang benar jangan banyak melamun."

"Hei...aku tidak pernah melamun Bu!" sangkal Luhan sambil melepas pelukan Ibunya perlahan. Ibu itu memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Aku berangkat."

Lambaian tangan Luhan menandai ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya.

...

"Hhh...aku benci saat-saat seperti ini," desah ayah Luhan sedikit kesal melihat pantulan anaknya pada cermin yang ada di tengah mobil.

Di jok belakang Luhan hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luhan-ah," Ayah Luhan menepuk lutut Luhan membuat pemiliknya sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam di sana? Kita sudah sampai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa kau ingin ayah telat ke kantor?"

"Uh, maafkan aku, Yah. Aku tidak tahu, hehe.." balas Luhan dengan tawa canggung, kemudian menyambar tas selempang dan keluar dari mobil.

...

"Hei Lu!"

"Hai juga _hyung_! Baru sampai?"

"Uh-Oh" Minseok menggerakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Luhan, "aku sudah di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mobil ayahmu saja yang jalannya terlalu lambat."

"Tsk, berhenti membual. Kau membuatku muak dengan cerita-cerita mustahilmu. Lihatlah wajah pagimu. Apa ini pantas disebut wajah pembangkit semangat?" tanpa rasa jijik Luhan mengelap peluh Minseok yang menyebar di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Aish...ketahuan, sudahlah lupakan. Kelas dimulai lima menit lagi, kau berniat membolos?"

"Tidak, aku mahasiswa rajin. Tidak ada kata membolos dalam kamusku."

"Ah cerewet," Minseok menggapai bahu Luhan dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kelas mereka.

...

Minseok bersandar pada punggung kursinya, menatap malas Mr. Harry mengoceh dengan bahasa asing. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa juga ia harus memasuki kelas bahasa Rusia? Bukankah itu tidak dibutuhkan, mengingat ia mengambil jurusan fisika?

Lihatlah mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang ada di depan sana. Ada yang tertidur, bermain ponsel, mencoret-coret buku catatan dengan tulisan tak jelas, mendengarkan musik menggunakan _headphone_, sedangkan Mr. Harry terus berbicara menggerak-gerakkan tangan di papan seolah tak peduli dengan partner ajarnya, itu sedikit-

"-gila," bisik Minseok tajam.

"Apa katamu _hyung_?" Luhan yang tengah fokus menyimak penjelasan Mr. Harry menoleh heran pada Minseok.

"Kenapa aku harus ada di sini? Aku benar-benar tidak butuh kelas ini."

"Aku juga sepemikiran denganmu _hyung_, tapi tidak ada salahnya hanya untuk menambah wawasan."

"Sadarlah Kim Luhan..." mimik Minseok semakin serius menatap Luhan, "aku lebih suka diberi berlembar-lembar soal matematika dari pada orang itu!"

"Hmm...aku juga."

"Tsk, kau itu punya pendirian atau tidak sih? Setiap apa yang kulakukan kau selalu meniruku," sarkatis Minseok sambil melirik Luhan malas.

"E- enak saja, dari awal aku memang kurang suka di kelas ini."

"Bukannya orang tuamu menginginkan kau jadi orang IT, kenapa kau lebih memilih fisika?"

"Hmm...itu- itu karena..." mata Luhan bergerak menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Minseok.

"Karena?" ulang Minseok sedikit menggoda Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak akhir tahun di sekolah kejuruan, aku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan fisika. Itu saja."

"Tsk, singkat saja, karena kau ingin men-stalker kehidupanku, iya kan? Bangunkan aku kalau kelas sudah berakhir," balas Minseok cepat kemudian menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

...

"Luhan-ah!"

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Baekhyun?" kedua mata Luhan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. "Minseok _hyung_, Ming _hyung_!" Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Minseok.

"Tsk...aku masih mengantuk," jawab Minseok malas. Kepalanya masih setia bertumpu pada tumpukan buku tebal yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau kelas berakhir kau ingin aku membangunkanmu? Kelas sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Seharusnya sekarang kita sudah ada di kelas sebelah tapi aku kasihan padamu. Ada Chanyeol _hyung_ juga Baekhyun ke sini."

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini? Apa mereka butuh denganku? Kuharap tidak."

Luhan menatap datar mata tertutup Minseok.

"Pastikan kau datang hari selasa. Aku ikut andil bagian mengurus buku tamu," sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Manusia tiang listrik itu duduk di bangku yang ada di sisi kiri Luhan. Sedang Baekhyun bersedekap bersandar pada meja yang ada di depan Chanyeol.

"Selasa?" tanya Luhan clueless.

"Yoora noona! Apa kau lupa?" tambah Baekhyun setengah emosi.

"Ah.." Luhan mengangguk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

Chanyeol menggetar-getarkan tumit kaki kirinya ragu. Bibirnya yang kissable digigit kecil. Ia meringis kecil, "tolong tanyakan pada Minseok _hyung_, apa dia akan datang ke pernikahan kakakku?" ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya mendapat tatapan -tidak mengerti- Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_ bertanya padamu. Bagaimana? Kau juga datang kan? Ingat, kita berempat masih ada ikatan keluarga," kata Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minseok lagi.

"Hn," jawab Minseok hanya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Yeol- kau- AW!" ringis Baekhyun setelah ucapannya terpotong akibat Chanyeol mencubit paha belakangnya. Untungnya Luhan tidak mengetahuinya, atau mungkin Luhan akan curiga.

"Dia bilang iya," kata Luhan pada Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baik kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," singkat Chanyeol balas tersenyum kemudian menyeret baju Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Yayayaya! _Hyung_ lepaskan!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?" bisik Chanyeol tajam dan kembali menyeret Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu maksudku-"

"Diam! Rubah cerewet!"

"Aku bukan rubah!"

"Beo!"

"Bukan!"

Dan akhirnya suara perdebatan itu semakin menjauh lalu menghilang. Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu begitu, tidak pernah akur.

"Lu, berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti ahjussi penjual gulali di dekat rumahku," sarkatis Minseok yang menatap wajah Luhan datar.

Tawa Luhan hilang dalam seketika. Tangannya semakin erat memegang bolpoint, "_hyung_!" teriaknya tak terima hingga suaranya menggema di ruangan itu. Kebetulan kelas dalam keadaan kosong, hanya ada dua manusia itu.

Minseok bangun dan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dan cukup membuat jantung Luhan berdegup sedikit tidak normal. "Kerutan di sekitar matamu, benar-benar penuh seni. Ahjussi muda.."

"Biarkan seperti ini," Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengunci tangan Minseok yang masih menangkup pipinya. Ada senyum tipis di wajah Luhan. "Tanganmu lembut dan hangat seperti ibuku, _hyung_."

"Aish! Lepaskan!" Minseok menarik paksa tangannya dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia merapikan semua alat tulisnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. "Kau menjijikkan."

"_Hyung_! Mau kemana? Kita masih ada kelas!"

Pemuda mungil yang diteriaki Luhan masih belum menjawab. Saat Luhan mengejarnya ia sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin kita mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti saat Heechul _hyung_ menikah!"

"Setelan itu sudah kuno, tidak stylish," jawab Minseok sambil terus meninggalkan Luhan menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu lagi!"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Belikan aku Givenchy terbaru, dan aku akan memakainya dengan senang hati."

"Tsk, dasar kucing matrealistis," decak Luhan kesal.

...

"Op-" Yoojung tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Matanya terpaku meneliti Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu. "_Oppa_ mau kemana? Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang makan, apa _oppa_ mau makan malam di luar?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Yoojung kembali. Ia bersedekap bersandar pada kusen pintu sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah merapikan topinya.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu tersenyum, "sendiri. _Oppa_ ada perlu sebentar. Tolong katakan pada ibu, aku sampai di rumah paling lambat pukul sepuluh nanti."

Sesampainya di sebuah toko yang menjual brand khusus Givenchy, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut rak sepatu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada high-top sneaker warna hitam. "Minseok _hyung_ sekali," gumamnya pelan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan memanggil seorang pelayan dan menunjuk sepatu dengan bandrol $1,050 itu.

"Kalau ibu tahu, bisa jadi kepalaku dipenggal, haha.."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya pegawai yang sedang mengurus sesuatu di kasir.

"Tidak ada."

...

Seusai prosesi pernikahan Park Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol, semua anggota keluarga besar berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park yang lumayan luas. Sesuai janji ayah Chanyeol, mereka akan mengadakan pesta barbeque.

Ibu Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing, berkumpul seperti biasa. Apalagi keluarga Yixing baru sampai di Korea Selatan sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sudah pasti ada banyak hal yang akan diceritakan ibu Yixing pada ibu-ibu yang lainnya, juga sebaliknya. Yoojung bermain dengan Taehyung, adik Baekhyun. Heechul dan Sohee, terlihat mengobrol dengan Zhoumi, kakak Yixing, dan juga Daehyun kakak dari Baekhyun. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat suasana menyenangkan seperti ini. Ia sangat senang kalau semua anggota keluarga besarnya berkumpul.

"Apa kau gila?" sindir Minseok sembari mengambil tempat di sisi Luhan. Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk sendirian di ayunan untuk dua orang yang ada di pojok halaman.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan cocktail itu _hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak mengambilkanku juga?" sepertinya Luhan lebih tertarik dengan gelas yang dipegang Minseok.

"Kau punya kaki tangan lengkap, ambil sendiri." Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan wajah Luhan.

"_Hyung_, mana setelanmu?" Luhan mendapati Minseok dengan jersey putih hitam Liverpool dengan celana training biru melekat di badan Minseok.

"Apa kemarin kurang jelas? Aku tidak suka dengan setelan yang kau pilih dan tidak akan pernah cocok denganku. Gayamu benar-benar kuno Lu, aku tidak suka. Berhenti memaksaku untuk memakai sesuatu yang sama dengan milikmu."

"Tapi penjahitku bilang itu model terbaru,"

"Menurut penjahitmu iya, tapi tidak bagiku,"

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan mencari model terbaru di internet. Tapi setidaknya kau mengenakan kaos Manchester United." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ah...benar-benar. Oh ya, aku ingat sesuatu," Minseok melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Besok adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan makalah Ahn seonsaengnim. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tapi _hyung_, apa kau pergi begitu saja? Dagingnya masih belum ada yang dipanggang!"

Sepertinya Minseok tidak tertarik. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area rumah keluarga Park seolah kedua telinganya tuli.

"Luhan-ah..." panggil seseorang dengan nada sedikit berat.

Ternyata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum miring menatap Luhan.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Luhan menggantikan Minseok. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Luhan. Sesekali ia mengusap hidungnya kasar. Hidung, ujung pipi dan telinga Baekhyun memerah. Sepertinya dia mabuk berat.

"Kau itu menjijikkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Kim Minseok sudah mati empat tahun lalu! Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seolah Minseok _hyung_ ada di dekatmu? Tsk, menjijikkan," ucap Baekhyun mengejek dengan mata terpejam. "Kau itu bodoh, atau gila? Eoh?" telunjuk Baekhyun yang lentik mendorong pelipis Luhan berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

...

"_Hyung_, sudah kubawakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

Luhan meletakkan bingkisan berisi sepatu Givenchy yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu, di samping batu nisan Minseok. Pemuda itu tersenyum bodoh. Pandangannya sedikit memburam akibat genangan air yang memenuhi kedua matanya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan _hyung_. Hampir saja ayah menyuruhku untuk berhenti kuliah. Tapi aku yakin ayahku tidak sejahat itu. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah. Jika benar ayah menyuruhku untuk berhenti kuliah. Aku rela bekerja siang malam untuk membeli apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bagimana? Kau suka dengan hadiahnya?" Luhan meringis menatap gundukan tanah yang selalu hijau tertutup rumput. Kuburan Minseok adalah satu-satunya kuburan paling hijau di pemakaman ini. Tentu saja, setiap hari Luhan berkunjung untuk menyiram rumput-rumput itu agar tetap hijau.

"Ingin sekali aku membawakanmu wine, tapi aku selalu ingat kata-katamu, 'aku baru minum minuman beralkohol kalau umurku mencapai duapuluh dua tahun'. Sayangnya kau tidak akan pernah mencapai usia itu. Selamanya kau akan tetap Kim Minseok yang berumur duapuluh tahun. Hh..aku sangat kasihan sekaligus iri padamu _hyung_. Kasihan karena kau tidak akan pernah merasakan wine, dan iri karena kau tidak akan pernah tua."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengelus nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Kim Minseok. 26 Maret 1990 – 19 April 2010.

"_Hyung_, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau aku gila. Aku yakin mereka yang gila, bukan aku. Mereka saja yang tidak pernah menyadari kedatanganmu. Ibu, ayah, Heechul _hyung_, bahkan Chanyeol _hyung_ tahu kalau kau di sampingku. Meskipun terkadang Yoojung dan Baekhyun bertingkah sedikit aneh, aku selalu memakluminya. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin aku sempat jengkel dengan Baekhyun yang mabuk berat seusai pernikahan Yoora noona. Dia bilang kalau aku itu menjijikkan. Meskipun hyung sering mengataiku –menjijikkan-, jujur saja aku senang. Tapi kenapa saat orang lain yang mengatakannya, hmm...itu sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Sayangnya kau sudah pulang lebih dulu. Seandainya kau ada di sana mungkin _hyung_ akan menjewer telinga Baekhyun seperti dulu, haha." Luhan mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum bodoh.

Tangan Luhan menepuk pelan nisan Minseok, "tenang saja. _Hyung_ jangan bersedih. Kuanggap itu hanya angin lalu. Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu."

Luhan bangun kemudian membersihkan debu yang mengotori celana jeansnya. "Maaf _hyung_, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Buku jurnal yang biasa aku isi dengan ceritaku bersamamu setiap harinya, hampir bertemu dengan cover belakang. Itu tandanya aku harus membeli buku baru."

...

"Ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke sisi kanan. Di depan pagar pemakaman ada Minseok yang tengah bersandar pada pagar tersebut. ia mengenakan sweater abu-abu dengan celana selutut. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan sebuah ponsel di dalamnya.

Luhan berlari ke arah Minseok. Ia tersenyum karena Minseok ada di sana. Pipi yang sempat kering kembali basah. Bulir-bulir liquid itu jatuh dengan sendirinya namun Luhan segera menghapus kasar dengan punggung tangan.

Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu Luhan memeluk Minseok erat. "Aku merindukanmu _hyung_!"

"Aish...topi mahalku jatuh menyentuh tanah! Berhenti memelukku!" Minseok berusaha memberontak dan akhirnya Luhan mendengarkannya.

"Lain kali aku akan membelikanmu yang baru-" Luhan hendak mengambil topi itu tapi matanya terpaku pada alas kaki yang Minseok kenakan saat ini. Kepala Luhan mendongak ke arah wajah Minseok, "kau menyukainya? Givenchy?"

Minseok mendengus remeh, "lupakan, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mengunjungimu, tentunya. Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm...aku suka berada di sini. Sejuk, banyak tumbuhan hijau dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Aku suka tempat yang damai. Pegunungan adalah yang terbaik."

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka. Kita sama hyung! Di sini sejuk!"

"Tsk, copycat nomor satu."

Suara teriakan anak kecil yang cukup keras membuat Luhan dan Minseok menoleh ke arah gerbang pemakaman. Anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

"Mama! Apa _hyung_ itu gila? Kenapa dia berbicara sendiri?"

Wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ada di hadapan bocah tadi melirik Luhan sekilas kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga anaknya. Ia membawa bocah itu ke dalam area pemakaman dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru.

"_Hyung_-" senyum Luhan hilang dalam sekejap. Sosok Minseok yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengannya lenyap begitu saja.

"Minseok _hyung_!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak. "Kau ada di mana?"

Luhan lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan motornya di area pemakaman. Ia berpikir mungkin Minseok masih belum jauh dari sini. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Minseok dimanapun. Luhan akan berhenti mencari Minseok kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat berjalan lagi karena kelelahan..

Dan sampai kapanpun Luhan akan tetap begitu. Terperangkap dalam halusinasi dan obsesi.

...

Epilog

'20 April 2010. Kemarin pagi aku melihatmu tidur di dalam peti sialan itu. Aku bahkan menghadiri pemakamanmu. Tapi kenapa pada malam harinya kau malah datang menyelinap ke kamarku dengan kue tart di tanganmu? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumahku tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan anggota keluargaku yang lain? Kau punya bakat terpendam seperti ninja, _hyung_! Dari semua kejutan di hari ulang tahunku pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kejutan darimu lah yang paling terbaik! Kau benar-benar menipuku _hyung_! Aku harap kau akan sering datang mengunjungiku!'

'21 April 2010. _Hyung_, ada apa dengan semua orang? Kenapa mereka diam-diam menangis di kamarnya? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada ibu? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Heechul hyung yang biasanya cerewet dengan seribu nasehat, dia mendadak jadi pendiam dan kesannya sedikit dingin padaku. Aku takut saat pernikahannya dengan Sohee noona tahun depan, Heechul hyung tidak mau aku ada di sana. Ayah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Yoojung tidak mau mendekat padaku. Aku hanya bercerita kalau _hyung_ datang mengunjungiku saat hari ulang tahunku, itu saja. Tapi sepertinya ibu benar-benar marah padaku. Jika kau tahu tentang sesuatu, tolong katakan padaku.'

Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Ibu Luhan menutup buku catatan yang lumayan tebal itu dan mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya. Ada sekitar empat belas buku tertata rapi di sebuah buffet kecil panjang yang ada di samping ranjang Luhan. Belasan buku itu memiliki cover, dan ketebalan yang sama. Dari kejauhan buku-buku itu terlihat seperti koleksi komik serial, tapi setelah diteliti lagi, tak ada satupun gambar di dalamnya. Jika iya mungkin itu hanya emoticon-emoticon kecil. Ibu Luhan menempatkan buku yang baru saja beliau buka di deretan pertama paling kiri.

Tak puas, beliau mengambil buku lain yang ada di sisi paling kanan. Egonya keukeuh untuk, 'setidaknya satu buku lagi'. Dibukanya halaman-halaman terakhir.

'18 Februari 2014 . Tadi siang kau meminta sesuatu dan, tada! Givenchy-mu sudah ada di tanganku. Tapi ssst...jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku mengambil uang tabungan tahunanku, kkk. Ibu bertanya berapa harga sepatu itu, kujawab 250.000 won. Padahal lebih dari satu juta won, haha.'

'19 Februari 2014 . Aku membawa hadiahmu ke kampus tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Tidak biasanya _hyung_ membolos seperti itu. Apa kau mengalami sesuatu yang sulit? Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu hari ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengantarkannya, setelah hari pernikahan Yoora noona. Kkk. Jangan marah _hyung_!'

Beberapa lembar berikutnya.

'25 februari 2014 . Sangat disayangkan kau pulang terlebih dahulu. Daging barbeque yang disiapkan ayah Chanyeol _hyung_ benar-benar lezat, _hyung_! Sekali kau mencoba mencicipinya kau tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memakannya lagi dan lagi, haha. Tapi aku berterimakasih karena kau pergi lebih dulu. Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan mabuk datang beberapa saat kemudian setelah _hyung_ pulang. Dia mengoceh kalimat yang benar-benar tidak enak untuk didengar. Beruntung _hyung_ tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin jika _hyung_ tahu, _hyung_ akan tersinggung bahkan marah. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Cukup aku saja yang tahu. Karena aku sayang padamu-'

Wanita itu menutup kasar buku yang ada pada tangannya lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. Tangannya yang mulai keriput itu memukul-mukul kecil deretan buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Anakku...kenapa kau begini nak? Apa sesusah itu merelakan kepergian Minseok? Dia sudah pergi empat tahun yang lalu."

"Min- _hyung_..."

Ibu itu sedikit tersentak kemudian bertolak ke tempat di mana Luhan berbaring. Jam di dinding kamar Luhan sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi namun suhu badan Luhan tak kunjung turun.

Ibu itu mengusap rambut anaknya sayang. Air matanya sempat jatuh ke pipi Luhan dan dihapusnya dengan cepat. Kedua mata Luhan masih tertutup rapat namun bibirnya tak ada hentinya menyebutkan nama Minseok.

Sore tadi Luhan ditemukan pingsan oleh seorang backpacker asing yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah gunung. Tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak berdaya bersandar pada pagar pembatas jalan yang memblokade jurang di sisi kiri jalan raya. Tepatnya sekitar hampir delapan kilometer dari pemakaman tempat Minseok dimakamkan.

.

END

.

.

An : sorry kalo banyak typo, bahasanya ga sesuai EYD ato bikin bingung, efek kebanyakan baca translate subtitle drama yang tulisannya acak macem gado-gado ambeuregeul gimana gitu -,- Bisa jadi ini sequel ff 'Freeze' kemarin, tapi ada penambahan cast kek Yoojung sama Sohee u,u. Dan untuk yang terakhir, sorry kalo ga ngfeel, ga pinter bikin angst .-.


End file.
